An Echo of a Clan
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: I am small. I am insignificant. I am an Echo. I will rise. I will fall. I will save. I will fail to save. I am Echokit, and this is the beginning of a long journey. Takes place after the Last Hope. OC kits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peeps, I'm here with an OC kit story! Yay!**

**First reviewer gets to name a kit of DovexBumble!**

**For my Saving Switch fans, no, this does not mean that series is over. I'm splitting time between the two.**

**Fun Fact: I hate chocolate**

**~~~Random~~~**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

"Well Lionblaze, you have two healthy she-kits!" Jayfeather purred softly as he exited the nursery. He was proud for his brother. His relationship with Cinderheart was stronger than ever, and it appeared that Cinderpelt was actually gone forever. ThunderClan was prospering, with a total of five kits in the nursery, and more coming, with the way Dovewing and Bumblestripe were looking at each other.

However as he looked at the nursery, a string of words wormed their way into his train of thought, _The Echo of a Cherry will hold the Clans steady._ Jayfeather stumbled, shock pulsing through his veins, but he managed to right himself.

"Is something wrong, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze mewed, his voice full of a brotherly concern.

Jayfeather shrugged it off, "I'm fine, go visit your kits." Reluctantly, Lionblaze ducked his head and forced his large frame into the nursery. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, _That must've been about his kits. I need to keep an eye on them._

"What should we name them?" A sleepy Cinderheart inquired, her eyes only half open as her two kits suckled. A joyful purr was emanating from her throat, as she stared into her mate's eyes.

"How about...Cherrykit?" Lionblaze mewed softly, pointing to the larger of the two gray she-kits.

Purring, Cinderheart nudged the smaller she-kit, which let out a small squeak as she nearly lost her footing, "How about Echokit?"

Lionblaze replied, "That's perfect." Warmth seemed to overflow from every word he spoke, and Cinderheart felt just the same way as he looked. "They'll be the best warriors the clan's ever seen!"

"Even better than you?" Cinderheart retorted, "Well, I'm sure you love me and the kits, but could you go so that I can sleep in peace?" She purred even louder as Lionblaze rushed out good-naturedly, like the great tom he was. She took one last look at her beautiful kits, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"Come on Echokit! Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit will leave without us if you don't come quickly!" Echokit's eyes swung open at the sound of her sister's voice. She got up swiftly, excitement coursing through her body, _Yay! We're going out!_ Seeing her sister at the entrance, along with the other three kits, Echokit scurried as fast as she could towards them.

As Cherrykit was about to open her mouth, they heard an affectionate voice from their nest, "Hey, you two, come over here for a moment!" Cinderheart rose gracefully from her nest and beckoned her kits over. Echokit purred and raced her sister to the nest. Looking up at her mother's eyes, she noticed warmth and...concern? _Why is she worried?_

Their mother continued, "Remember kits, don't bother the warriors, and stay out of Bramblestar's den, alright?"

Echokit replied quickly, her fur raised at the thought of going outside again, "We know, mother!" She looked over through the entrance and added, "Can we play with Lionblaze if he's there?"

Cinderheart purred, "Sure, as long as he's not busy." Suddenly, her expression back into concern. Turning towards Cherrykit, she murmured, "Take care of your sister, ok?" As Cherrykit nodded, Echokit mused, _Why does she need to take care of me? She's just a bit bigger. I can take care of myself!_ Echokit turned towards the entrance and ran over, ignoring Cherrykit as she yelled for her to wait up.

"Thank Starclan!" Amberkit mewed to Echokit, "We thought you'd never come!" And as Cherrykit stumbled up, she continued, "Maybe if Lilypaw and Seedpaw are there they'll teach us the hunting crouch!"

Echokit was still thinking about Cinderheart's words when they burst out of the nursery, _Am I too small?_ She wondered. Looking at the kits, she suddenly realized that even Cherrykit towered over her. Brightheart's kits were only a moon older, yet they looked like they were 3 moons older. She was small! However, she shook it off and chased after the other kits.

As she made it to her friends, she heard Snowkit talking, "It should be an easy climb, and then we can all play Leader!"

Looking worried, Dewkit replied, "Are you sure? Cinderheart said-"

Snowkit interrupted him, "She doesn't need to know! We'll hide if anyone looks up!"

Cherrykit responded joyfully, This'll be great! Cherrystar, Echostar, Snowstar, Dewstar, and Amberstar!"

They all sprinted to the rock pile. "Let's go before someone sees us!" Amberkit mewed nervously. Echokit nodded her head in agreement. After checking to make sure no one was looking, Snowkit bounded up the first rock and began climbing. Then Dewkit and Amberkit went after him. After them, Cherrykit jumped up, almost falling, but making it. Echokit stared up at the rock. It seemed larger than everything else. _I have to jump, _Echokit thought grimly. She gathered as much strength as she could, and jumped. "Ow!" Echokit squealed as she slammed into the rock. She was a bit short of the top.

"Hurry up, Echokit, someone might be coming!" Snowkit hissed from above. She tried again, she failed again.

She had to catch her breath for a moment, but when she prepared to jump again, she heard a voice coming from the nursery, "And just what do you think you're doing?" Echokit froze and looked towards the nursery. It turned out to be Daisy, and Daisy was looking right at Echokit, so Echokit looked slightly up at the other kits to avoid her gaze. It became worse though, as the queen followed her gaze and saw the other four, "Cinderheart told you not to go on there! You might bother Bramblestar! Get down right now!"

Sighing, all of the kits trudged over to Daisy, with Snowkit glaring at Echokit intensely as they gathered. "You five are going to stay in the nursery until sunhigh, and no arguing," Daisy scolded. All five of the kits groaned and Snowkit glared even harder at Echokit. The other three were staring at their paws. As Daisy turned away, Snowkit walked up to Echokit, and heavily cuffed her around the ear. "This is all your fault, Echokit!" He hissed silently. Her head and tail drooping, Echokit walked back with the other kits in silence.

Once they reached the nursery, she heard her mother mew, "Echokit, Cherrykit, I told you not to bother Bramblestar!"

Echokit nodded sadly, but Cherrykit protested, "But it was their idea!"

Cinderheart sighed and used her tail to sweep them close to her. "Don't do something mouse-brained if others do, be your own cat. Echokit sighed and just shifted into her usual sleeping spot. Ignoring Cherrykit's arguing, she closed her eyes and thought to herself, _Am I too small?_

* * *

_**There it is! Love you all!**_

_**~~~Random~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**And Chapter Two has arrived! The Chapter 2 3000 comes with all new features, such as time skips!**

**Whoever answers this question correctly gets to pick another kit name! Even more importantly, he might be mates with a future high positioned cat! Here it is:**

**Who is my favorite ThunderClan kitty?**

**Hint: Not in any prophecies. So no Big Four, no Bramble/Squirrel, etc. Can be in StarClan.**

**That's it for now! Time for Chapter Two!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Echokit opened her eyes. From the light shining directly in her eyes, all she could tell was that she was in a forest, but she knew that it wasn't real. How would she have gotten there when kits aren't even aloud outside the camp? Shifting her gaze, she saw giant trees. The trees were spread around her in an approximate circle, with nearly no space in between each trunk. It was sort of like the stone walls of the hollow, except they were made out of wood. Scenting the air, the kit found nothing but a trace of stale wind.

Suddenly, a creak sounded from behind her, making her jump. She quickly twisted her petite frame towards the sound and found that a path had opened up behind her. Hesitating, she glanced back, but quickly turned forward as she saw the trees. They were closing in on her. Echokit trotted forward, not turning back for the fear of seeing the tree branches reaching towards her. Once she had traveled plenty of fox-lengths, she stopped and dared a look. The trees had stopped following her, halting a couple of tail-lengths away. Echokit sighed in relief and moved forward, though she proceeded with caution.

After what seemed to be either a moon or a heartbeat, Echokit stopped, her mouth gaping. In front of her was a stretch of thin snow, not as shiny as ice nor as fluffy as normal snow. Narrowing her eyes, she took a careful step forward...and drew her paw back as quickly as possible. The snow had stung as if it were a nest of thorns. She lifted her paw and inspected it, but there were no wounds of any kind. However, a dull, aching pain was creeping up her leg. Grimacing, Echokit sat down, nursing the foreleg which had ceased to work.

After laying still for a few moments, she felt the pain begin to go away. In fact, her leg felt better than before! Purring softly to herself, she got up and peeped behind her. She let out a yowl as she saw the trees rapidly sifting towards her, their bare branches swaying as they moved in a rhythmic fashion.

She tore across the thin snow, agony seeping into her heart with every step. Once she reached the end, she collapsed and cried out weakly, the sound eerily echoing throughout the forest. However, eventually a feeling of bliss came over, so Echokit laid there, reveling in the pure joy that the pain had given her. She wasn't focusing, so when the trees surrounded her, she didn't notice them. She only registered a hint of terror when she felt a sea of wood smothering her.

Echokit stirred to the sound of coughing. Sighing softly, she opened her eyes and looked towards her sister. She appeared wide awake. "What's wrong, Cherrykit?" Echokit inquired. Her sister seemed to be a bit troubled.

"Nothing, I'm fine, trust-" Cherrykit was cut off by another foul set of coughs. She grimaced, her eyes dull. "Trust me, I'm fine," her sister insisted. She opened her mouth to say something else, but got interrupted by movement behind her.

"Why are you two up so early?" Their mother scolded, "You should be sleeping!" However, her expression changed from one of annoyance to one of concern as Cherrykit began coughing yet again. "Are you alright? How long have you been coughing?"

Cherrykit narrowed her eyes and replied, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!" She then went into a long fit of coughing, trembling once she stopped.

Cinderheart's eyes filled with worry, "I'll have to get Jayfeather! Echokit, wake up Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit and go outside, alright?" Echokit nodded, scrambling away to get away from the coughing.

Moments later, the four kits were just outside of the nursery, watching Jayfeather enter with a small bundle of herbs, which filled the air with a mouthwatering, minty scent. Sighing, Echokit turned towards the others. Snowkit seemed to be thinking deeply, while Dewkit and Amberkit were staring at the nursery with questioning expressions.

It had been two moons since the incident on the rock pile, and nothing else had happened. All of the kits, including Echokit, had grown, but the others still seemed to be much taller than her. Snowkit lightly teased her every once in a while, but she ignored him. She knew she could be a great warrior, no matter what anyone said.

Breaking the silence, Snowkit mewed, "Why don't we play a game? I mean, it's not like we'll be going back in there anytime soon!"

Nodding, Amberkit replied, "What should we play?"

Snowkit responded quickly, "I have an idea! We need a mossball!" He rushed over towards the entrance and took some stray moss. Rolling it up, he bounced it over to Dewkit, who jumped up and caught it. "We can have Echokit in the middle, and she'll try and take it from us. We'll be like this," Snowkit moved Dewkit over and backed up, so that the three older kits were in a triangle around Echokit. Snowkit continued, "We'll toss it to each other."

Echokit looked at Dewkit, trying to figure out where he would throw it. The moment he let go, she jumped as high as she could...and missed. The moss landed in Amberkit's jaws untouched. Echokit landed on her back, and heard Snowkit mew, "Ha! Nice try Tinykit!" Scowling, Echokit got up and turned to Amberkit.

The game went on for a while with Echokit in the middle, until Snowkit threw it too low and she managed to snag it with her paw. "Yeah! You're in the middle now, Snowkit!" She bounded past Snowkit and took her place in the triangle. Picking up the mossball, she tossed to Dewkit without trouble. She got ready to catch it again, and Dewkit threw it back. Right as she was about to jump though, she felt something slam into her, knocking her a couple mouse-lengths away.

Groaning, Echokit opened her eyes and saw the three kits standing over her. Snowkit was clutching the mossball, triumph in his eyes. He proudly spoke, "I win again! Better luck next time, Tinykit!" The other two held expressions of mild concern, as if they didn't really care what happened.

Hissing, Echokit sprung up and pounced on Snowkit. She dug her growing claws into Snowkit's back, only to get thrown off. Spitting out dirt, she got up, only to get thrown down again. Grimacing, Echokit tried to get up again, only to have Snowkit pounce on top of her. She tried to squirm away, but Snowkit managed to keep her still and pin her down. She felt his breath and heard his whisper in his ear, "Did you really think you could beat me? You'll never be a warrior! Tiny kits like you should stay in the nursery!

Smirking, Snowkit got off of her. Feeling defeated, Echokit sighed and got up. Dewkit was glaring at her, but Amberkit seemed sympathetic. As the two toms turned away, she mouthed something to Echokit and followed her brothers. After a moment, Echokit realized it was 'sorry'. The kits continued to play after without further incident, but only because Echokit allowed Snowkit to push her around. She played only halfheartedly for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, a bit of slightly obvious foreshadowing and a bit of very hard foreshadowing, can't wait for the obvious part! The hard part will come near the very end, so no guessing yet! Hope you all have a great time in school!**

** ~~~Random~~~**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Author's Note:**

**Well...no one tried to guess...**

**I will keep it up however, so remember, the question is: **

**Who is my favorite cat in Thunderclan?**

**Remember, it's no one that's been in a prophecy, but SHE can be in StarClan. **

**Be quick, Bumblestripe and Dovewing's kits will be born soon, and you'll lose your chance! **

**Echokit: *yawns* Get on with it!**

**Me: How did you get here? You're not a Twoleg!**

**Echokit: I have my ways...MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Well, anyways, here's chapter three!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The First Day_

"Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw!" Bramblestar's tone was bright as he spoke, but his eyes were dull. It had been a hard couple of moons.

Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Millie, and Sorreltail had moved to the elders den, so they had to expand. Briarlight had sadly died of sickness, and Bramblestar lost his first life in a battle with WindClan in which Cherrypool and Toadstep had lost their lives in a losing effort. The only good news was that there were quite a few apprentice's, which made them happy because they didn't have to clean out nests as often, and that Molepaw was named Molefoot along with his dead sister.

It was hard to keep track of, but Echokit knew that Lilykit's mentor was Icecloud, Seedpaw's was Spiderleg, Snowkit's was Ivypool, Dewkit's was Mousewhisker, and Amberkit's was Hazeltail. And now it was finally time for her ceremony, but first, Bramblestar needed to announce Cherrypaw's mentor.

"Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have showed yourself to be fierce and courageous. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge onto her." Joyfully, Cherrypaw bounded up to Birchfall and eagerly touched noses with him.

Bramblestar turned his head towards Echokit, who wasn't nearly as excited as her sister. In fact, she was anxious. The only image in her mind was of Snowkit standing over her, and promising that she would never be a warrior. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with them sleeping in the same den again, so she was worried. Echokit knew he couldn't publicly hurt her, but he could privately.

"Echokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Echopaw!" Bramblestar turned his gaze back to the crowd and continued. "Foxleap, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received great training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be strategic and cunning. You will be the mentor of Echopaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Echopaw."

Nervously, Echopaw padded up to her mentor and timidly touched noses. Foxleap's eyes held a trace of amusement as he whispered, "Don't worry, you're going to do fine!" Nodding, she turned back around and listened to the beginning of the chants.

"Cherrypaw, Echopaw! Cherrypaw, Echopaw!"

After numerous heartbeats of congratulations, the crowd began to part and the two pairs worked their way towards the entrance. Purring loudly, Cherrypaw mewed, "So, what are we doing first?"

Sharing a look with Foxleap, Birchfall replied, "We're going to tour the territory first. Why don't you two share something small and then we can leave." Purring, Cherrypaw bounded over to the fresh-kill and took a shrew, with Echopaw nervously following. They quickly sat down and began to eat.

"We're fimawy appwentices Echopuh!" Cherrypaw explained with a mouthful of shrew.

Echopaw purred and replied warmly, "Maybe I can appreciate it more if I understood a single word you were meowing." As her sibling pushed the shrew towards her, she bent her head and took a bite.

"Would you rather go back to the nursery?" Cherrypaw mewed playfully, "I'm sure they have room!"

She took the nearly-gone fresh-kill and took a big bite. After a moment, her sister swallowed and jumped up to her feet, "I'm going over to Birchfall and Foxleap! We're going to leave without you!"

Echopaw took the final bite, swallowed it, and got up. "Race?" She challenged.

Cherrypaw grinned, "You're on!"

Echopaw suddenly flicked her tail towards the entrance and exclaimed, "Look, a mouse!" As Cherrypaw glanced over, she took off towards their mentors. She was almost there, but as she began to slow down, she felt something jump on her back. Grunting, she felt herself being flipped over and saw the face of her littermate.

"You cheated and you still lost!" Cherrypaw exclaimed. She tried to pin her down, but Echopaw slipped out. She jumped on Cherrypaw's back and pulled her down.

As she was about to pin her sister down, she heard a voice, "Having fun?" Looking up, she saw Birchfall with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Embarrassed, she awkwardly got off of Cherrypaw and sent an apologetic glance to her mentor.

Foxleap smiled and mewed, "We should leave soon, we have territory to tour." He turned and glanced toward the forest.

As Echopaw followed his gaze, she became excited again, "Let's go!"

"Ya! Can we go now?" Cherrypaw added, eyes bright.

Birchfall nodded and began to pad away, "Follow me!" He called over his shoulder as he slipped through the brambles. Foxleap quickly caught up to him, leaving the two apprentices behind.

Looking over to Echopaw, Cherrypaw mewed, "Well, what are you waiting for?" She got up and dashed through the entrance. Echopaw began to follow but was stopped by the sight of Snowpaw trudging through camp, a pile of moss and bracken in his mouth. As he moved past her, he gave her an intense glare. Surprised, Echopaw blinking and bounded out of the camp. Distracted, Echopaw didn't notice her sister until she was right in front of her. "Ow!" Her sister explained as Echopaw's paw landed on her tail.

"Sorry!" Echopaw said innocently. They had stopped in an open clearing which was filled with sandy dirt. Trees surrounded the four cats.

"Alright, this is where you'll usually be training. This clearing is a great spot for battle training. The..." Birchfall's voice seemed to fade away as Echopaw thought to herself, _Why was he so mad? I'm sure he's cleaned nests before, so why did he look at me like that?_ She was so deep in thought, that she was nearly left behind as the others began padding away. She quickly ran up until she was right next to her sister.

They continued walking until they reached a giant tree, its many branches looming overhead. "Now, can either of you tell me what this tree is called?"

Cherrypaw quickly responded, "It's the Sky Oak! Can we climb it?" She seemed as if she was going to explode due to her overwhelming enthusiasm. She continued, "I bet I'd make it to the top!"

Birchfall gazed thoughtfully into space. A gleam entering his eyes, he replied, "Alright, go ahead!" Foxleap turned to stare at him, and whispered something to him. Birchfall whispered something back and Foxleap nodded.

Meanwhile, Cherrypaw was slowly padding up to the tree. Her eyes flicked towards Echopaw, uncertainty showing. Echopaw stared back, trying to give her confidence. "Well?" Foxleap inquired, "Are you going or not?" A determined look in her eyes, Cherrypaw got ready to jump, but the look suddenly faded and she backed off. "I'm sure we could do it tomorrow," Cherrypaw reasoned.

Light embarrassment filled her sibling's eyes and Echopaw purred, "I'm sure you could!" She smiled even more as her sister sent her a playful glare.

"Alright you two, we should go now," Birchfall mewed, "we need to get back to the camp by dark." Nodding, the two siblings followed their mentors.

After a bit of walking, they saw a stream in the distance. "Is that the border?" Cherrypaw inquired, and ran ahead.

Echopaw ran after her sister, yowling, "Wait up!"

They failed to hear their mentors calling out, "Stop! Stop!" So they ran all the way to the stream and stopped. Cherrypaw opened her mouth to speak but closed it at the appearance of a heathery scent.

The siblings turned around only to see two cats jump on top of them. "Trespassers!" The cat on top of Echopaw hissed. Echopaw went limp and turned her head away as the warrior on top of her's eyes bored into her head.

The other spoke, "I bet they were here to spy on us, Furzepelt!"

Furzepelt nodded, "You're right, Whiskernose. I think we should take them back to the camp and keep them prisoner for more territory! Onestar would love more forest!" As she said that, Echopaw trembled, panic building up in her chest. Hope flashed through her though as their mentor came rushing up.

Foxleap growled, "Let the apprentices go." Anger flared in his eyes.

"Why should we, Rabbit-brain, they were on our territory!" Whiskernose mewed back.

"You should because it's only their first day! They didn't know where the borders were!" Birchfall countered.

Furzepelt's eyes narrowed, "Do you think that matters? They broke the Warrior Code, so we're taking them back to our camp. " She quickly got off and snagged Echopaw by the scruff and flung her across the stream. Landing hard on her head, she could only watch as Whiskernose and Furzepelt knocked their mentors back. Echopaw struggled to stay awake, but she managed to see Cherrypaw slip out and run away. However, that triumph faded as she saw Furzepelt jump across along with Whiskernose, pick her up yet again, and sprint away. With her head hitting the ground numerous times, she finally fell unconscious.

_Line Break!_

"Hello? Anyone?" Echopaw cried out. She was alone, seemingly floating, yet she felt like she was on solid ground. The area around her was pitch-black, yet Echopaw could see around. Suddenly, the area began to glow, until she could see nothing but white.

Echopaw's eyes opened. She jolted up, but a crashing pain in her head kept her from standing. "Hey! Lie down, you need to rest!" A voice called from farther within the den. A tom emerged with a small bundle of herbs. He set them down next to her, "Eat this, it'll help with any head pain you have."

Echopaw didn't reply quickly, her focus on the pain, which was pounding in a rhythm that sent pain throughout her head nonstop. After a couple of moments, she finally asked, "What is this?" Her voice was nearly a whisper, "And who are you?" She inquired.

The tom sighed and replied back, "Those are Feverfew and Daisy leaves, as I said before, they will help your head pain." He continued, "And my name is Kestrelflight. I'm the WindClan medicine cat."

Panic returning, Echopaw struggled to get up, "I'm in WindClan! But I have to get home! Let me out!" She growled when Kestrelflight blocked the entrance, "Did you hear me? I said let me out!" She growled, her gray fur bristling.

Kestrelflight's eyes narrowed, "First of all, you can't leave, second of all, Onestar might not let you leave! Now sit down and eat the herbs or I'll call in some warriors to make you eat them! Do you want to die of head damage? I don't think you do!"

Taken aback by the medicine cat's outburst, Echopaw's fur fell flat and she warily pulled the herbs towards her and began chewing, aware of Kestrelflight watching her. The herbs were bitter, but Echopaw managed to swallow them without gagging. "Happy?" She mewed.

"Of course," Kestrelflight replied, his tone even. He moved over to what seemed to be his nest and sat down. The tom began grooming himself, yet Echopaw could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

The pain had begun to fade, so Echopaw asked, "How long do you think I'll be here? I need to start my warrior training!" Her eyes held a pleading look.

Kestrelflight stopped mid-stroke and looked over at her, his eyes filled with sympathy, "Oh, you'll start your warrior training alright..." After a couple of heartbeats of awkward silence, he added, "You should rest now, you need to ready for the Clan meeting at sunhigh, it will be...important."

Echopaw would've asked more, but the guarded look in Kestrelflight's eyes made her stop. "Alright, I'll rest," she mewed, "but I want answers tomorrow!" She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Line Line Line Line Line

A paw prodded into her side and a voice whispered, "Wake up, apprentice!" Echopaw groaned and opened her eyes. Kestrelflight was standing over her, impatience in his eyes. He hissed at her, "Move it! The meeting is beginning!" Growling to herself, Echopaw got up slowly, this time with nearly no pain. Grimacing, she padded out of the den and into the main area. Plenty of cats turned their heads towards her as she hung towards the back. She sighed in relief as Kestrelflight sat next to her.

"WindClan, today we come together to discuss an important issue," Onestar began, his gaze scanning the area, "Two young spies were caught by Furzepelt and Whiskernose, but one escaped."

Cheers rang throughout the camp, "Furzepelt! Whiskernose! Furzepelt! Whiskernose!"

After the crowd calmed down, Onestar continued, "The senior warriors agree with me that we will keep her, but I have also decided that we will train her and become one of us. If she tries to escape, there will be...tough punishments." The announcement was met with a mixed reaction, with a few murmurs of dissent spreading through the crowd, but they faded quickly. "Also, as long as she is with us, she will be known as Aspenpaw. Her mentor will be Furzepelt! That is all." Onestar quietly went back to his den.

Her mouth gaping, Echopaw let Kestrelflight carefully lead her back to the den, her body shaking. She had just been sentenced to life in WindClan. Her heart pounding, she collapsed the moment she reached her nest. "I'm...I'm...I'm not leaving?" She shakily mewed. Her whole body was trembling, from her ears to her tail.

"No, you're not leaving anytime soon," Kestralflight sighed. He looked over to his herb store and picked up a tiny bit of the herbs she had had the day before. "Here, eat these Aspenpaw," he mewed, her new name glaring from the sentence.

Anger building up, she got up and growled, "I am not Aspenpaw! I am Echopaw! You better let me leave or...or..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kestrelflight's tail twitched and he replied, "Or you'll what? Onestar will keep you as long as he can. We need warriors. Your Clan has a wealth of apprentices! Your Clan hasn't even launched a rescue attempt, so how do you even know that they will come for you? In two moons, you'll be WindClan through and through, so live with it!" He turned away and began sorting herbs, leaving Echopaw's herbs in front of her. As she reluctantly chewed her herbs, one though came to her,

Will I be in WindClan forever?

A/N:

Wow! Echopaw was kidnapped!

This summer, when her sister is Taken, Cherrypaw goes on a quest full of adventure *clip*, drama *clip*, and even romance *romantic clip*, will she be Taken too? Find out in Taken 54!

Just kidding, that has nothing to do with the story.

And yes, Kestrelflight actually knows how to be angry (I didn't like him much in the books, too nice).

Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, everyone! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The aftermath of the kidnapping! What will happen to Echopaw, or should I say Aspenpaw! It is a bit short, but I wanted to get one out quickly for you guys. It's only Part One of the training session, so there'll be more, and soon.**

**Fun fact: I didn't know Furzepelt and Whiskernose's warrior names, so I guessed, and it was right. I'm** **a genius!**

**Yay! Review replies!**

**Nightair: You'll have to wait even longer for the whole plot point to be done. There'll be a maximum of three to eight chaps left in this plot point, but who knows.**

**Patches the Loner: Nope, but Hollyleaf is kind of close.**

**Jaysong: Sorry, but you need an account for** **me** **to** **let you pick kits.**

**Viperfang:** **Maybe for a future ShadowClan kitty.**

**Dreamcloud010: Thank you!**

**Hint: My fav TC kitty may not have been in a prophecy, but she was very special.**

**Wow, my views blew up the day I posted the new chapter. Yay! I'm popular! 2,500+ words too!**

**Echopaw: Not to me! You sent me to WindClan in a random plot twist that was NOT on the main plot line! :(**

**Me: Don't sadface me Aspenpaw!**

**Echopaw: Echopaw!**

**Me: WHATEVER!**

**So...enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 4 Part One: The Catch_

"Aspenpaw, come here," a voice sounded from behind Echopaw. She whirled around only to see someone she didn't know. As she opened her mouth, the she-cat interrupted, "My name's Heathertail. I'm going to show you where you are going to sleep." Heathertail beckoned with her tail and padded away. They eventually came to a small, heather nest right next to what seemed to be the apprentice's den. "You'll sleep here. Your training starts tomorrow." She began to move away, but stopped and turned her head. "Trust me, you'll like it here, I'm sure you'll be fine." She slipped away and Echopaw was left alone.

_Line B-b-b-b-break!_

A twig cracked. Echopaw lifted her head, all thoughts forgotten. Someone was there. She stretched her ears, but could hear nothing more.

Echopaw jumped as one of the two guard cats came running past her, alarm in the air. She recognized Heathertail, and watched her slip into Onestar's den. After a couple of moments, she came out again and went inside the Warrior's den. She couldn't see them, but she could hear multiple cats shuffling around.

She saw a herd of warriors come out, and then she heard a yowl from the entrance, "ThunderClan intruders!" All of the warrior's fur began bristling and they let out a yowl and charged out of the entrance.

She was about to go out to try and get to her Clanmates, but a cat suddenly pinned her down from behind. "Stay here," Kestrelflight mewed, "If ThunderClan can't get you and you're out there, you'll be punished." Echopaw growled, but slowly relaxed.

Kestrelflight cautiously let go of her and Echopaw got up, her stomach growling. She'd had a vole earlier that day, but she was starving. Kestrelflight looked at her, amused, "Would like a rabbit ?" Echopaw stared back, hesitant. He purred softly even through the sounds of fighting outside and asked, "Have you ever had rabbit?" She shook her head and looked over at the fresh-kill pile. There were four rabbits and nothing else.

"Come on, follow me," Kestrelflight said, padding towards the rabbits. A moment later, he slid her a small rabbit. He sat down, waiting. Reluctant, she slowly bent her head and took a bite from the rabbit. It was tougher than a mouse, but it tasted great. She took a larger bite and handed over to Kestrelflight, a purr beginning to stir. Somehow, she felt content.

He smiled, his eyes on the rabbit. "You liked it, I'm guessing?" He took a small bite and handed it back.

Echopaw smiled, "Maybe." Her heart suddenly thumped to a stop as she heard triumphant yowls from outside the camp. She leapt to her paws and looked towards the entrance, ears pricked.

Kestrelflight sighed, "By the sounds of it, you're staying here." He got up and slipped into his den, presumably to get ready for injuries. Echopaw's head fell, it would be a long night.

_¡I 3 line breaks¿`œ_

"Get up Aspenpaw! We don't have all day!" A voice spoke, cutting through Echopaw's dreamless sleep and flipping her eyes open. Her WindClan mentor Furzepelt stood over her, impatience showing as she stared down at her.

Echopaw scrambled to her paws, "Alright, I'm ready!" She flicked her tail in irritation at noticing that the sun had barely risen, but she was ready.

"We will be training with Boulderfur and his apprentice, Hawkpaw." Her mentor mewed. Echopaw looked past her and saw a large tom, who must've been Boulderfur, and Hawkpaw, another she-cat who though small, was much larger than Echopaw.

As Furzepelt padded towards the others, Echopaw timidly followed. Once they got to the others, Furzepelt and Boulderfur nodded and began to walk out of the camp, so Echopaw found herself beside Hawkpaw. "So...what's life like in ThunderClan? Is it horrible? I know that's how I would feel if I were stuck under trees all of the time!" Hawkpaw mewed.

"It's...nice," was all she could say, her mind on the upcoming training. As they pushed on ahead, she saw that Furzepelt had stopped in a small dip in the hills, which formed a nearly perfect circle.

"Oh, Aspenpaw, this is where we train and run! To warm up we sprint around the clearing!" Hawkpaw whispered in her ear. Echopaw nodded and glanced at her mentor, who was padding towards the two young apprentices.

"Making friends, Aspenpaw?" Furzepelt sneered. She turned towards Boulderfur and looked back at Hawkpaw, "Show her the warmup routine, Hawkpaw. Show her three laps." Hawkpaw nodded and took off around the clearing. Echopaw noted how she stretched out her body as far as she could yet seemed to be running with ease.

After three laps, Hawkpaw stopped by Furzepelt, panting slightly, "Was that good?" Her eyes were gleaming and she seemed to have more energy than before.

Furzepelt took on a thoughtful look, and simply replied, "Good enough." Purring, Hawkpaw padded back over to Echopaw. "Aspenpaw, do two, go!" Furzepelt explained. Surprised at the quick command, Echopaw took a moment and then began to run. She tried to go as fast as she could, but Furzepelt criticized her, "Don't go for power, go for effiency, then the speed will come." Echopaw growled to herself and slowed down. As she began her second lap, she began to feel exhilaration as she felt herself getting faster, enjoying the feeling of the wind. She nearly began a third lap, but stopped directly in front of Hawkpaw. She was panting, but she didn't feel tired at all.

"Did you like it?" Hawkpaw inquired, even though it seemed that she knew the answer. Her eyes held a knowing look, and she was bouncing on her paws with energy.

"Ya! I liked it!" Echopaw replied truthfully. Her fur stood on end, and she could still feel the adrenaline. "What next?" She mewed.

"It's time to practice hunting rabbits," Boulderfur replied. Echopaw blinked in surprise. They were doing a lot for a second day apprentice, but she was ready.

_But how can I catch rabbits! I'm ThunderClan! Well, according to them, I won't be for much longer. Do I really belong in ThunderClan?_


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Author's Note:**

**Part Two! It's here! Your wishes have been fulfilled! **

**Shhhhhhh...be vewy vewy qwuiet. I'm hunting wabbits! Are you ready for The Catch? I am!**

**Giver of Doom: Author of epic fanfics, I am honored that you would review a lowly story such as this. Interrobang? What's that? Autocorrect?**

**Lavi: Nope. Nice try.**

**Giveaway hint: Someone got it right but I couldn't tell them that they got it right.**

**Older hints: No prophecy, She, special destiny.**

**All rise and remove your caps...**

_Chapter Four Part Two: The Catch_

"Rabbit hunting? Why are we doing that?" Echopaw questioned, "I don't even know how to catch a mouse yet!" She didn't even remember where the path to ThunderClan camp was. All she could remember was the inside of the camp, the Sky Oak, and the area around the border.

Furzepelt chuckled, "And you won't be taught how to catch mice for a while. We'd probably need five warriors to keep you from running off! But first, do you know anything about catching rabbits?"

Echopaw froze, _run off? Could I do that? I'd have to wait though, I don't know the back. _She shook her head, "No, I haven't learned anything yet. Are we actually going to catch a rabbit?" She cast an exciting glance towards Hawkpaw, and her eyes conveyed the same excitement.

"Well, that depends if you can run quick enough!" Boulderfur replied, "Hawkpaw, what is the best way to creep up on a single rabbit in the open?"

Hawkpaw's eyes brightened and she quickly answered, "Okay, you need to make sure you're downwind, and ummm..." She trailed off. After a couple of heartbeats, she continued, "And your pawsteps need to be light!"

"Why do they need to be light?" Furzepelt asked, her tail flicking lazily through the air as the sun blazed above them.

"Oh! Ummm...They need to be light because...because the rabbit can hear your vibrations through the ground if you step too hard!" Hawkpaw responded.

Boulderfur nodded, "Good. I say we should go now, so that we can get back to camp soon. It's going to get very hot soon." He turned and scented the air. "This way," he mewed, his tail pointing away from the sun.

They traveled for what seemed like forever, but they eventually came upon a small valley which held a heavy scent of rabbit. Furzepelt raised her tail to stop them, and she turned towards the two apprentices, "Hawkpaw, you'll be showing Aspenpaw how to catch a rabbit. There seems to be a rabbit in that gorse over there," she pointed her tail towards the nearby cluster of gorse, "how should we catch it?"

Hawkpaw raised her head to answer, but Echopaw cut her off, "Shouldn't we scare into us?"

"That's right. Now, you two set each other up, it's just you two. Aspenpaw, you need to scare it towards Hawkpaw," Furzepelt ordered.

Echopaw nodded, "Let's go Hawkpaw!" She carefully made her way closer to the bush and signaled Hawkpas to come over. Hawkpaw nodded and snuck around and got ready to chase. The bush rustled, so Echopaw shook an outstretched into the bush, and sharply hissed. The rabbit quickly appeared and disappeared, taking off down the valley. Both Hawkpaw and Echopaw chased after it, with Hawkpaw in the lead. As Hawkpaw got closer, the rabbit began to swerve, which forced Hawkpaw's body to go hurtling past. The rabbit turned, and burst off yet again. Echopaw grimaced and sprinted as hard as she could, her legs relentlessly pounding the dirt. She began to get close to the rabbit, but it swerved. Panicking, she sent out a hopeful claw. Luckily, that claw tripped the rabbit and gave Echopaw enough time to get on top of the rabbit. She quickly bit into the spinal cord, effectively ending the rabbit's life.

Echopaw slowly got up, panting with exhaustion. That was the quickest she had ever ran before. She numbly stared at the dead rabbit, as Hawkpaw came up behind her. "Aspenpaw! You caught your first rabbit! You did it!" Hawkpaw cheered.

Echopaw finally took it in, "I did it! I had my first catch!" Her eyes wide and cheerful, Echopaw quickly went up to her mentor Furzepelt as she came close, Boulderfur right next to her, "Furzepelt! Did you see that! I caught a rabbit! I did it!"

Furzepelt smiled, "I see that, now you're really part of WindClan." Her eyes shined with unsuccessfully suppressed pride.

"Good job," Boulderfur mewed. He turned over and sent a disapproving glance towards his apprentice, "You should've had that though, Hawkpaw. Don't be tricked by turns, stay with the rabbit. Help Aspenpaw carry the rabbit, we're going back."

Even with the criticism, Hawkpaw still seemed happy, "Alright!" She bounded over and picked up the rabbit, her jaws overflowing with rabbit fur.

As they began to walk towards camp, Echopaw mulled over what Furzepelt had said. If I'm fully WindClan, can I sleep in the apprentice's den? What hadn't occurred to her, was that she had thought about escaping not too long ago. The adrenaline coursing through her veins made her feel alive, and she was perfectly fine where she was at the moment.

`Łïńę brëæk!¡!¡!¡!¡!`

Once they had gotten back to the camp, Hawkpaw had quickly dropped the rabbit and taken her into the apprentice's den. Two other apprentices were laying near the entrance sharing tongues. They

glanced up at Echopaw, their gazes suspicious. Hawkpaw cheerfully introduced Echopaw to the tom and the she-cat, "Aspenpaw, this is Fleetpaw," Hawkpaw mewed gesturing towards the tom, a strong-looking gray tabby. She then gestured towards the she-cat, who was lithe, and had the same pelt color, but there were a few white spots going across her chest, "and this is Duskpaw." She turned towards Echopaw, "My sister Larkpaw must be out training too.

The two she-cats settled down next to Fleetpaw and Duskpaw, whose bodies were relaxing. A question came quickly from Fleetpaw, "Why did you come here?"

The question was short, yet it completely tripped Echopaw up, "Well...ummm...I...I didn't really choose to...I didn't choose to come here..." She felt embarrassed by her answer, so she stared at her paws in an awkward silence between the two. Tension flowed between the two like a fresh breeze.

Fleetpaw ended the silence with another question, "Have you caught your first piece of fresh-kill?" Instead of looking at his paws like Echopaw, he continued to groom Duskpaw.

Echopaw nodded, "I caught it today, a big rabbit," She saw Duskpaw whisper to Fleetpaw, but she only heard her say, "I think...new...you." She looked over to Hawkpaw, to see if she knew what they were saying, but she just smiled at Echopaw.

However, a moment later, she got and announced, "Time to make your nest Aspenpaw!" Echopaw got up and followed her friend outside. They walked towards her old nest next to the den and looked at it. "If we get some feathers than this should be fine." As they took feathers from a thrush on the pile, Hawkpaw spontaneously asked, "So...how do you like Fleetpaw?" Her eyes held a knowing look.

Slightly confused, Echopaw replied, "He's nice, why?" They hadn't talked for long, so why was Hawkpaw asking her about Fleetpaw?

Hawkpaw shook her head, "No reason." She picked up her pile and padded into the den. Still confused, Echopaw picked up her pile and followed her in.

After they had brought the nest in, placed it next to Hawkpaw and Larkpaw's nests, and inserted the feathers, Echopaw collapsed into it. Smiling, Hawkpaw ran her tail along Echopaw's flank, then left. Her eyelids seemed to crash, and the darkness engulfed her.

**A/N:**

**By the way, Fleetpaw and Duskpaw are siblings, if you couldn't tell. **

**She's adjusting!**

**Have a fun Columbus weekend!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**And the story continues! Why? Who knows!**

**Hmmm...Let's see the chapter name...What will this chapter be about?**

**GoD: Cool! I can't do that on my keyboard. Plus, my old English teacher would hate me if I used that. She says it isn't proper. You'll see soon :3**

**I really need someone to answer the question. I'll need kit names in a couple of chapters.**

**Previous hints: Guest answered correctly, special destiny, she, not in a prophecy.**

**Chapter Five: The Gathering**

_Half a moon later..._

"...fur, Leaftail, Furzepelt, Hawkpaw, Larkpaw, Aspenpaw, Duskpaw, and Fleetpaw," Onestar announced. It was obviously the full moon that night, and he was saying who was going. His eyes held the same tired look they had held over half a moon ago when she had been kidnapped. Onestar didn't seem well.

Meanwhile, Echopaw had been doing great as a member of WindClan. Every heartbeat she spent in their territory, the more she felt at home. She was great at long sprinting and swerving, but she struggled with quick acceleration, which usually left her in Hawkpaw's dust.

The two of them stuck together. Echopaw was always with Hawkpaw, and they were usually with Larkpaw, who was normally calmer than her sister. Another cat who she sometimes spent with was Fleetpaw. They sometimes 'happened' to be sitting next to each other, eating prey, but her favorite times with Fleetpaw were when they shared tongues. It was rare for it to happen, but it was soothing, and it sometimes lulled her to sleep at night. Hawkpaw teased her, but they were just friends. One thing that worried her was the behaviour of Dustpaw. She still acted very silently whenever she was around Echopaw. Echopaw didn't like being shunned by one cat and chatted up by another at the same time while eating fresh-kill.

"Aspenpaw! Can you believe it? We're going to the gathering!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, purring as she bounced around Echopaw.

Echopaw purred back, "I can't! I haven't even been an apprentice for a moon!" She paused, "Wait, maybe there's another reason I'm going..."

Hawkpaw stopped moving around and tilted her head at Echopaw, "What kind of reason?" As they talked, they gradually gravitated towards their den.

Echopaw narrowed her eyes, "I think it's a test, and a statement." All her doubts about WindClan came rushing up from deep inside her and she began to anger, "Onestar just wants to show me off to my old Clanmates! He doesn't care about my progress, he cares about himself! And, if I try to sneak off, he'll get me back and punish me!"

Hawkpaw's eyes widened, "No, Aspenpaw! Everyone in WindClan likes you now! They don't care where you came from! You belong with us, that's why Onestar is bringing you along, not because of some stupid test! My best friend will not make up rabbit-brained conspiracy theories about our leader! Now let's get some rest, so we don't drop dead during the gathering." Hawkpaw swiveled away and slipped into the den. Her ears flat, Echopaw reluctantly followed.

As they entered the den, a surprisingly excited Larkpaw quickly rushed towards them, "I can't believe all of the apprentice's are coming! It'll be so fun!" She brushed up against the two and purred, her eyes on Echopaw, "This'll be your first gathering, right Aspenpaw?"

"Yeah. First gathering, so fun," Echopaw curtly replied. She quickly went towards her nest and laid down. She curled up and closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

Duskpaw and Fleetpaw were already sleeping, but Echopaw could hear Hawkpaw and Larkpaw talking about her. "What's up with her?" Larkpaw mewed.

"I don't know, maybe she..." Hawkpaw quickly looked over at Fleetpaw and his sister, and lowered her voice, "Maybe the lovebirds had a fight."

The comment made Echopaw even more furious, and she had to grit her teeth to keep from growling. She barely kept herself from getting up and yowling at the two gossiping siblings. A tremor of rage passed through her, and she trembled a tiny bit, which made the apprentices look over. They soon kept talking after Echopaw regained her control and rendered herself motionless. The sibling's gossip droned on, and tired Echopaw. She couldn't think anymore as the blackness overcame her.

_!_ |nę 8rë k_

Echopaw was alone. There was nothing. There was only darkness. Echopaw was floating in the empty space, her mind empty except for one thought, _Why am I here? _

Suddenly, the darkness turned into light, a bright white light that hurt Echopaw's eyes. She tried to shield her eyes, but she couldn't move, and when she closed her eyes, it made it worse. Then, a pressure filled Echopaw. Her body felt like it was shrinking. She heard bones crack and she couldn't think anymore and then...

Blackness...

Her eyes opened, but it all felt different. She was on the moor, but it looked different. She was eating something, but it wasn't prey. She felt the urge to run, but it was different. She awkwardly moved towards what seemed like a large pond, as her movement felt weird when she walked normally. She stared down, but she couldn't see any cats. All she saw in the reflection was a rabbit eating a bundle of grass, yet for some reason she didn't want to chase it down and kill it. That was when she realized that she was the rabbit.

She swallowed the grass, it tasted wonderful. She bent down and took a small sip of water, when she heard pawsteps behind her. She was confused when she saw nothing, but she eventually saw the loud cat in the distance. She got ready to run, knowing that this thing would kill her. _Wait, thing?_ She thought, her mind scrambling. The thing was coming closer, which wasn't good. The rabbit thought to herself, _Why do things attack me? They interrupt my eating! I should run away before the thing gets me. _

The rabbit turned and quickly hopped away, yet she seemed to be going nowhere. The thing was catching up. The rabbit began panicking, it's claws flying everywhere. The thing slowly walked over, but suddenly disappeared as tons of long brown logs fell all around her. The log pile kept growing, and the rabbit's panic returned. However, as it tried to escape, sudden hot pain coursed through her small body. The thing's claws had somehow captured her.

Suddenly, consciousness flooded back to Echopaw. She turned back into a cat, but was still tiny and in the claws of the cat. The cat pulled Echopaw up to him and smiled. The trees suddenly caught fire, and the mysterious cat dropped Echopaw into the pit of flames. Yowling as she fell, the darkness came back and sucked her in.

_1įñē |3rėæ|_

"Aspenpaw, Aspenpaw, wake up! It's time for the gathering!" A voice spoke, bringing Echopaw back to reality. Her eyes opened to see Hawkpaw standing over her, her paws repeatedly poking Echopaw.

Echopaw groaned softly, "Could you stop that?" She was still tired, and she just wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she had to get up. It was time for her first gathering. She couldn't remember her dream, all she knew was that she'd had one. She got up, shaking the loose debris from her coat, spraying it everywhere.

"Woah! Hey!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, jumping back, "Don't mess up my pelt, I just groomed it!" She then stopped, a twinkle appearing in her eyes, "Maybe you should have Fleetpaw groom your pelt, after all, you seem to enjoy it."

Echopaw grinned and playfully batted a paw at her friend, "Oh, shush. Did Boulderfur groom Larkpaw's?" Larkpaw had recently been asking about Hawkpaw's mentor a lot. It took a small amount of attention away from Echopaw and Fleetpaw, so she was happy.

Hawkpaw smiled, "Of course. Now I like this Aspenpaw better than the Aspenpaw before her nap. Now let's go, we're leaving soon." She turned and walked to the entrance. She turned her head and beckoned towards the outside with her tail, "Well?"

"Alright alright, I'm coming, don't be a grumpy badger," Echopaw mewed playfully. She padded away with Hawkpaw and into the clearing. The clearing was full of bustling cats, either getting ready to leave or speaking with friends that were leaving. Echopaw was surprised. She knew about getting ready for the gathering. She'd seen it a couple of times in ThunderClan, but she never knew the preparations were so similar in each Clan. The only things that were different were the setting and the prey in the middle of the camp. We're one and the same, but different, Echopaw thought to herself. She realized that she didn't miss her Clan anymore, but she wished that her family could be in WindClan. Her enthusiastic sister, her caring mother, and her tough father, but she was fine, she didn't need them. Her name was Aspenpaw now.

"Let's get something to eat before we go, Hawkpaw," Aspenpaw mewed as they moved away from their den. They pushed through the crowd to the emptying pile, and Aspenpaw picked a tiny vole, "This should be enough for tonight." Hawkpaw nodded and opened her mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the figure of Larkpaw careening into the two apprentices.

"Hey, have either of you two seen Boulderfur? I wanted to ask him something," Larkpaw inquired breathlessly. She had just come over from her mentor, the deputy Ashfoot. The older deputy was watching her apprentice fondly from the warrior's den, but moved away as Aspenpaw caught her eye.

Hawkpaw shared a meaningful glance with Aspenpaw and calmly responded, "Yeah, he's over near the leader's den talking to Whiskernose and Leaftail. Have fun!" Her eyes gleaming, Aspenpaw barely suppressed a laugh.

Larkpaw glared at them, "I just want to ask him a question, for StarClan's sake!" She stalked away from them and towards the three warriors, her fur bristling.

Aspenpaw let her laugh go, "Well, that certainly got under her fur! She actually seemed genuinely angry that time!" Her eyes sparkled in newfound joy.

"We sure did!" Hawkpaw agreed, her eyes also sparkling. She took the vole and bit a huge chunk off of its side. "Your turn," she mewed, a drop of blood falling to the ground as she spoke.

They kept taking turns until they finished it, then they made small talk for a while until Larkpaw came back over. "Ashfoot told me to send you guys and Fleetpaw and Duskpaw to her, she wants to say something," she mewed.

Hawkpaw sighed, "Oh, this talk again." She looked over to Aspenpaw, "She's just going to tell us not to give up any big WindClan secrets, but it's not like we have many. I mean, why would we just randomly spout out battle tactics?"

Aspenpaw shrugged, "Who knows, let's go." She got up and asked Larkpaw, "Is she in her den?"

As Hawkpaw got up, Larkpaw simply replied, "Yeah." She padded away, presumably towards Fleetpaw and his sister.

"Alright, let's move!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. She weaved her way towards the den, with Aspenpaw following. Aspenpaw sighed and thought to herself, Sometimes she's just too happy...

_!So many LINE BREAKS¡_

"...and if you actually give up any secrets, then your punishment will be severe," Asfoot finally finished. It had been a boring lecture, but Aspenpaw had managed to pay attention, which was more than could be said for Hawkpaw, who seemed half-asleep by the end of the speech. The five apprentices looked expectantly up at Ashfoot, and she rolled her eyes, "Yes, you may go now." They scrambled out, with Ashfoot slowly following.

Not long later, the cats going to the gathering were clustered near the entrance, with Onestar at the front. "Let's go," he ordered, his tail pointing out. The Clan followed him outside in a single file line, before spreading out again once they reached the open.

Aspenpaw found herself next to Fleetpaw, who seemed in a good mood as well. He looked over at her and mewed, "Are you excited for the gathering?"

Aspenpaw nodded, "Of course! I can't wait! Wait...we have to climb the tree bridge, don't we?" She felt anxiety at the thought of slipping into the lake.

"Don't worry, I'll help you over!" Fleetpaw replied, his fur brushing with hers.

A warmth pulsed throughout Aspenpaw's body and she purred, "Of course you will, how could I doubt you?" She smiled at him, but she saw Hawkpaw ahead of her, and quickly spoke again, "I've got to go."

"See you," Fleetpaw replied. He moved away and went to his sister, Duskpaw. Aspenpaw nodded and bounded up to Hawkpaw. She nudged her friend and pointed towards the distance, "Is that the tree bridge?"

Hawkpaw nodded, "Yeah, it sure is! Just a little while, and we'll be at the gathering!" They continued on, until the moor soil began to be replaced by sand. Once they reached the fallen tree, Onestar hopped onto it and beckoned for his clan to follow.

The cats kept going, one by one, until they finally had to hop on. Aspenpaw had Hawkpaw in front of her, and Duskpaw behind her. She slowly clawed her way across, afraid of slipping, but she nearly slipped when Duskpaw shoved her ahead, "Stop going so slow, we'll miss the entire gathering." Aspenpaw gritted her teeth and moved as quickly as she could until she came to the branches at the end of the dead tree. Bracing herself, she jumped as hard as she could, which took her over the branches and right next to Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw purred, "You made it! We're here!" Aspenpaw purred back, and they pushed through the bushes and into the clearing. The only other Clan there was RiverClan, and they

were beginning to mix with WindClan.

There so many cats, and there was only one Aspenpaw, it was overwhelming. A giant tree stood in the middle, which she assumed was where the leaders spoke. Hawkpaw motioned for Aspenpaw to follow her, "Come on, you need to meet Hailpaw, Icepaw, and Creekpaw.

She bounded straight into the crowd, with Aspenpaw behind her. She pushes through clusters of cats until they reached a group where Larkpaw was speaking to two toms and a she-cat. The she-cats, who she guessed were Hailpaw and Icepaw, had fluffy white coats and amber eyes, while Creekpaw was a dark grey tabby with hazel eyes. Hawkpaw brought Aspenpaw up to them and declared, "Everyone, this is Aspenpaw, she's a new apprentice!"

The three RiverClan cats mewed hello, and one of the sisters spoke out while pointing to the other white she-cat, "Hey, I'm Hailpaw, and this is my sister Icepaw," she pointed to the grey tom, "and this is my brother Creekpaw."

At that moment, both ThunderClan and ShadowClan entered the clearing, doubling the number of cats. There were a lot of cats, too many to count, but somehow, one certain cat found her. "Echopaw?" A voice exclaimed wondrously from behind her. Aspenpaw turned around, only to see her one and only sister.

"Echopaw? What are you doing here? I thought you would be imprisoned, or maybe even dead by now!" Cherrypaw continued, the relief in her voice nearly tangible.

Aspenpaw sighed and walked over to her sister, quietly whispering in her ear, "Let's talk privately." Cherrypaw nodded and followed her a few fox-lengths away, the others staring as they left. The first thing Aspenpaw said to Cherrypaw was, "My name isn't Echopaw, Cherrypaw."

Cherrypaw looked confused, "Yeah it is, it has been since we were born!" She seemed extremely anxious now. "You don't want to be in WindClan, do you?"

Aspenpaw sighed, "Not anymore, my name's Aspenpaw, not Echopaw." At the thought of the second question she lowered her eyes and quietly murmured, "I'm one of them now."

"No you're not! You're Echopaw! You're of ThunderClan! Do you miss us?" Cherrypaw pleaded, her eyes wide.

"I am one of them now," Aspenpaw repeated. She felt horrible, but she knew she couldn't be around ThunderClan, or they might accuse her of trying to escape.

Anger grew in her sister's eyes. "Fine," Cherrypaw mewed, "Go with your friends, but don't expect us to speak again!"

Aspenpaw grimaced and turned away. She slowly moved back to her group in time for the beginning of the gathering. The only she-cat on the tree had yowled to quiet everyone down.

"Who's that?" Aspenpaw mewed, as the she-cat got ready to speak.

"Her name's Mistystar, she's RiverClan's leader," Hawkpaw whispered back.

Aspenpaw managed to catch most of the speech, "...have been sightings of Twolegs, but they haven't touched our prey and we are as strong as ever. That is all." As Mistystar stopped, Onestar spoke of his news, "We have been great as well. The rabbits have been running freely throughout the hills, and our new apprentice Aspenpaw has been catching quite a few of them."

All of the Clans except for ThunderClan cheered, "Aspenpaw! Aspenpaw! Aspenpaw!" She felt tons of stares falling upon her small self, and she raised her head in pride.

All of her pride went away when Bramblestar climbed up to Onestar and hissed at him, "Is that the apprentice that you stole from us? I hope not!"

"She is the one we stole, but she isn't ThunderClan anymore, she's true WindClan! There's nothing you can do about it!" Onestar declared defiantly, his eyes staring directly into Bramblestar's.

"You'll pay for this Onestar, you know you will," Bramblestar replied coldly, his fur bristling like a hedgehogs.

"You're wrong! You will pay!" And with that exclamation, Onestar pounced on Bramblestar and sent both of them flying out of the tree. Many of the cats gasped as they both landing with a sickening crack.

Jayfeather and Kestrelflight were already there as they hit. They quickly inspected their leaders, even with anger rising around them. Kestrelflight suddenly let out a loud yowl, "They are both losing a life!"

The ShadowClan leader Rowanstar, whose name Aspenpaw heard later, also yowled, "The moon is being covered! The gathering is over!" Most of the cats began to scramble away, including Hawkpaw and Aspenpaw, who tried to go straight for the tree bridge, but it was complicated further when fights began breaking out. All Aspenpaw saw was the ground rushing up to meet her head...

And then there was nothing...

Aspenpaw 'awoke' in a state of semi-conciousness, the moonlight flickering, her vision blurry. She had a massive headache. It seemed worse than when she had first hurt it on her first day in WindClan.

She eventually felt soft jaws grip her scruff and softly pad away in some direction. She thought at one point that they might've been at the tree bridge, but it was all very blurry. She blacked out again.

It hurt...a lot. She had woken up to the scent of herbs, and she immediately knew where she was. There seemed to be one or two other cats asleep in various nests. There was no sign of Kestrelflight.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise at the entrance. With effort, she managed to move her head, and she saw Hawkpaw padding towards her with a concerned expression. She stopped in front of her and murmured, "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," she said, flinching as the pain flared up again. She looked up at her friend and whispered, "Can I ask you one question?"

Hawkpaw quickly replied, "Sure! Anything!" Her voice held both relief and anxiety, her eyes full of caring.

"Did you see who did this to me?" Aspenpaw asked. The pain got so bad for a moment that she had to close her eyes, but she opened them after a heartbeat.

Hawkpaw sighed, "It was...that ThunderClan apprentice you were talking to."

Rage filled Aspenpaw, as quick as water over a ledge.

_My sister did this?_

**A/N:**

**Wow! Crazy dream, conspiracy theories, acceptance, new friends, crazy Onestar, and a What! moment, I'd say I like this chapter.**

**Have a good week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner! Good old Gingehfish guessed Cinderheart first! She is my fav cat! She has named the kit. That kit and two of mine have already been born, they just haven't been mentioned yet. **

**Gingy: Everything will make sense, if you guys don't understand, you will by the end of the story.**

**Drowningsun: *gasp* Here's more!**

**Derpy Guest: Guest, please put all your stuff into one review, or else I'll have to delete some. Here's MOOR! Also, I can't give guests chances to guess because any user can log out and guess as much as they want. It's a precaution. You can make an account, they're not a membership or anything.**

***Spoiler alert for people who haven't read the Last Hope***

**Blackstar has died, he only had one life after the great battle. He died of sickness in this FF.**

***Spoilers over***

**To the same special guest: Okay, you reread it, I'm glad you did. She is a LITTLE weak, because of the bullying she received as a kit. Also, she spent the most forgettable moments of her life in a nursery, not going on adventures with ThunderClan, so her only ties in ThunderClan are to Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Cherrypaw. Her ties to WindClan are Kestrelflight (love/hate friendship :b), Heathertail, Hawkpaw, Fleetpaw, and Larkpaw. You'd be weak too if you had two concussions in two months. I'm glad Cherrypaw did that too, because it pushes a plot line which leads to a medium plot line which leads to the ultimate plot line. Questions?**

**Right after this has been posted, my penname is being changed. I felt it was time, and in tribute to Linkin Park, my new name will be:**

**Castle Of Glass**

**Have you guys ever had a concussion before? Did you know that's when your brain bounces off your skull and gets bruised, like a pinball...That's a nice picture I just put into your heads, right? I feel sorry for my cute little OC.**

_Chapter Six: The Woods and the Warning_

"I'm fine Kestrelflight! Just let me do something for once!" Aspenpaw demanded, her tone exasperated. She had been cooped up inside Kestrelflight's den for a long quarter moon, and she still hadn't been let out yet. Admittedly, she still had a distant ache throbbing in the back of her head, but it was bearable. Kestrelflight would barely let her move.

"And why should I? Should I just let you die of head damage? Do you want to be a warrior?" Kestrelflight snapped. He paced back and forth, his tail whistling through the air in frustration.

Aspenpaw sighed, "It's not like I'll be going to war, for StarClan's sake! I'm just going to walk around a little!" Exasperated, she turned and stared out into the clearing, where there seemed to be no shortage of activity.

Hawkpaw had visited her frequently, and she told her once that Onestar had called war upon ThunderClan, but hadn't been seen in a while. He was also apparently recovering from his serious injury, because when he had come out, he didn't look well.

Kestrelflight huffed, his tone even, "You know what, fine. You want to be the youngest elder in the Clans, that's fine. Just don't ask me for help." He turned his back to Aspenpaw and began fiddling with a pile of feverfew and dock.

Aspenpaw perked up. That had been much easier than she thought it would've been. She slowly walked out into the clearing, head held high. She was finally out of the medicine den.

However, she grimaced the moment she stepped out. The light seemed much more intense outside than inside. It was harsh, but Aspenpaw shook it off and walked towards the fresh-kill pile. She was quickly stopped as she felt a gentle tail touch her shoulder.

She turned and saw Fleetpaw, who had barely concealed joy in his eyes, "Aspenpaw, you're better!" Purring, he stepped in front of her, "How are you feeling? Are you up for a walk? It'd be nice for you to get on the moor again."

Wow ummmm, Aspenpaw thought, full of happiness, Kestrelflight won't like it, but Fleetpaw's right, it'll be nice to get on the moor again. "Sure! When do you want to go?" Aspenpaw purred back. She glanced back towards Kestrelflight's den, but he wasn't watching. She looked back towards the delighted cat in front of her, whose happiness seemed to grow by the heartbeat.

"We should leave now! If we stay any longer, someone may give us orders!" Fleetpaw mewed, his tail running pleasantly along Aspenpaw's flank. He padded towards the entrance, not waiting for Aspenpaw.

Not wanting to be left behind, Aspenpaw bounded towards him. He slipped out as she reached the entrance, his tail waving invitingly as he left. Smiling, she went through after him.

It was a beautiful morning, the wind blowing crisp and cool across the moor. The sun shone weakly behind a thin layer of clouds, with not much warmth coming through. You could tell that it would soon be deep into leaf-fall, but it was warm enough for Aspenpaw's thin pelt, and for that she was glad.

After admiring the scenery, she noticed Fleetpaw at the top of a hill, staring down at her with an amused expression on his face, "You may feel fine, but it sure seems like you haven't out and about for a while." He glanced towards the distance, "It sure is beautiful though."

Aspenpaw nodded and climbed the cliff, sitting down next to Fleetpaw as she finished. They took in everything for a few a moments, the wind softly rippling through their fur, before Aspenpaw awkwardly broke the silence, "So, where do you want to walk to?"

Fleetpaw looked around the landscape, "How about the forest? You know, the extra forest we battled from ThunderClan?"

Aspenpaw didn't reply, she just got up and started walking towards the forest. She didn't like talking about that area because if WindClan hadn't captured it, then she wouldn't have crossed the border and gotten captured. If someone mentioned it, she went silent, but she didn't mind going there. She didn't really like being under the trees, but Hawkpaw had told her that that was normal.

Fleetpaw caught up to her, "I'm sorry, Aspenpaw. I always forgot where you came from, because you're so like us." Aspenpaw smiled, he knew the right thing to say, she didn't want to be judged based off her origins.

She stopped and turned towards him, purring, "You don't need to apologize, Fleetpaw, you're my best friend." As they walked, she began to see the trees in the distance.

Fleetpaw nudged Aspenpaw, "Hey, have you learned the hunting crouch for forest prey yet?" He was turned towards her, not paying attention to where he was going.

Aspenpaw shook her head, "No, Furzepelt hasn't showed me yet. Is it hard?" She looked ahead, "Oh, and you should look where you're going before you fall into a burrow."

Fleetpaw chuckled, "Trust me, I'll be fine. I'm not the one who's been living with Kestrelflight the last quarter moon." He glanced ahead and continued, "No, it's not really that hard, you should be able to get the hang of it pretty quickly."

Aspenpaw thought to herself, _Wow, I haven't been here in a while. _They jumped over the stream into their new territory. The trees seemed to crowd her as they pushed on. Her uneasiness growing, she mewed quietly "It's so weird being here again."

Fleetpaw looked at her with concern, "Do you want to keep going? We don't need to walk here." His concern quieted her caution, and she relaxed.

"No, I've been here before with Hawkpaw, I can handle it," Aspenpaw mewed determinedly. She looked up at the trees, "You know what Fleetpaw? I think we should climb a tree."

Fleetpaw nervously looked up, "Really? These are pretty tall trees. We could fall!" He seemed much more scared then than a couple of heartbeats ago.

Aspenpaw smiled, "Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to-" Her sentence was cut off by a rustle in the trees. Her eyes narrowed, she stalked forward, beckoning Fleetpaw to follow with her tail. A familiar stench filled her nostrils. Aspenpaw crept forward through the undergrowth, being as quiet as possible.

Suddenly, the cat took off running. Aspenpaw looked back at Fleetpaw and they both nodded, understanding what needed to be done. They both began to move faster, their bodies side by side. After a few heartbeats, the sound stopped, and a triumphant mew escaped into the air. Aspenpaw got ready to pounce.

She jumped through the bushes, her claws outstretched, and she landed directly on top of the cat's shoulders, bringing it down. "Ow!" The cat exclaimed as Aspenpaw quickly pinned her down. Aspenpaw looked at the cat's face to see who it was. It was Amberpaw.

"Help! Help! Hazeltail! They're here!" Amberpaw yowled loudly. She squirmed hard, and she thrashed harder as Fleetpaw came out of the bushes, but she slowed down as she saw Aspenpaw's face, "Echopaw! I didn't recognize you for a moment! You'll let me go right?"

"No, she won't," Fleetpaw mewed. He went over to her and put his paws on Amberpaw. Aspenpaw stepped back and looked out towards the stream as Fleetpaw questioned Amberpaw, "Why are you trespassing?" Aspenpaw noticed a squirrel by a nearby tree, which must've been what she's caught.

"She's not trespassing," a voice rang out from behind them. The two apprentices turned to see Hazeltail confidently padding towards them. She continued, "This is our territory, we're allowed to use it. It's you who's trespassing!" She bared her fangs at Aspenpaw, "Traitor!" She exclaimed, her eyes wild.

"Don't call her that!" Fleetpaw hissed. He got off of Amberpaw and advanced towards Hazeltail, "She's better than any one snake-hearted ThunderClan cat that you can offer!" As he spoke, Amberpaw quickly got up and ran away from the two apprentices.

"This is our territory, and you will figure that out eventually," Hazeltail mewed evenly, nudging her apprentice towards the deep woods.

Sighing, Aspenpaw turned to her friend, "I think we need to tell Onestar about this." Their walk had been officially ruined.

Fleetpaw narrowed his eyes, "We should, or else they may actually remark the boundaries." They began to walk away, Fleetpaw's fur still raised.

!¡!Break time¡!¡

"So, you're telling me that those ThunderClan scum have dared to cross our boundaries yet again!" Onestar bellowed, anger flaring in his eyes. They were inside of Onestar's den with Ashfoot standing by.

"Yes Onestar," Aspenpaw replied, "we were hunting over near the borders and we caught an apprentice stealing prey. The mentor came and told us that it was their territory, but they ran away."

Onestar got up, sighing, "It's about time for this." He beckoned the two apprentice outside his den. "Come up with me," he mewed as he bounded up onto the natural hill at the edge of camp. They complied as he yowled, "May all cats who can run for their rabbits join me for a Clan meeting!" They watched as the clearing began to fill with cats, the sun glaring above.

"WindClan! What I bring to you today is news of trespassing! These two apprentices chased off two ThunderClan cat who had been stealing prey! This is the last straw! Tonight we shall attack!" The cats yowled loudly, their eagerness obvious. Onestar continued, "I will lead two patrols of cats straight to ThunderClan's camp!" He looked at the wild crowd, "Ashfoot, Leaftail, Emberfoot, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, Gorsetail, Furzepelt, Owlwhisker, Fleetpaw, and Aspenpaw will fight alongside me!"

Aspenpaw looked at Fleetpaw, stunned. As they jumped down, she mewed, "Wow, a battle!" Nervousness nibbled at the edges of her stomach, "There's going to be a battle!"

Fleetpaw smiled nervously, "Don't worry Aspenpaw, we'll all be fine." Aspenpaw was doubtful though. As she saw Kestrelflight make her way toward her, she thought, _How can I fight my birth Clan?_

**A/N:**

**Just saying, if I haven't said it yet, Aspenpaw is two moons younger than Fleetpaw.**

**G'day mates!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Are you ready to march into battle? I sure am! What will happen...**

**Let's find out!**

**But first...review answers:**

**Jaysong: You'll have more chances. I**

**believe you were the guest that got it, but I couldn't give it because you were a guest. So give me a couple that you want to see in ThunderClan in a message. It needs to be reasonable.**

**Gingy: The loyalty is there. Another reason she likes WindClan is because kitties in ThunderClan called her small and made her feel powerless while WindClan made her feel strong and fast.**

**Just a random question: Would you rather live in the moors or under trees?**

**I have written over 100 reviews, yay!**

**Time for some yelling. Kestrelflight gets really ticked off sometimes.**

_Chapter Seven: Dark Days and Decisions_

"Enjoying your war patrol?" Kestrelflight mewed, his tone exasperated. Aspenpaw pulled away from Fleetpaw and began walking towards the entrance to his den. As she sat down, Kestrelflight hissed, "You said you were just going for a nice little stroll around camp, and now I hear you've been fighting at the borders? As I said before, you are going to be crippled if you aren't careful!"

Aspenpaw sighed, "I told you I was fine, Kestrelflight! I didn't smash into a tree while I was out there or anything. I mean, my head doesn't even hurt!" She saw Fleetpaw at the edge of the clearing speaking to Duskpaw, his head swiveling over to her every once in a while with eyes filled with concern.

Kestrelflight shook his head, "Fine. Ruin your life. I don't care. Go off with your friends." When Aspenpaw gave him a questioning look, he repeated, "Go."

Aspenpaw thought that it was weird for him to let her go so easily, but she complied and began padding towards the apprentice's den. On her way there, Hawkpaw intercepted her. "So, I heard you were on a walk with Fleetpaw..." She mewed, her eyes gleaming.

Embarrassed, Aspenpaw replied shyly, "We were both bored so we decided to hunt! He's only a friend!" She felt like she meant her words, but she knew that Hawkpaw didn't believe a single word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Of course!" Hawkpaw replied, smiling. She looked at the sun and added, "It'd be a good idea to get some sleep. You're probably going to leave at around sunset." They both shifted inside the den, which was completely empty. Hawkpaw escorted Aspenpaw to her nest and mewed, "You sleep. Boulderfur is probably going to call me for training soon."

Aspenpaw nodded, "See you." She laid down and listened as Hawkpaw left. After what seemed like forever, there was a noise at the entrance. Aspenpaw softly lifted her head and saw Fleetpaw making his way towards his nest.

As he reached his nest, he looked over towards Aspenpaw, "You're still awake?" Without waiting for an answer, he sighed, "Wow, a battle. It's so exciting!"

Aspenpaw looked away, "Yeah. It sure is." For some reason, she wasn't excited anymore, she only felt anxiety. She knew she should feel proud of fighting for WindClan, but they were fighting the Clan she was born in, for StarClan's sake.

Fleetpaw frowned, "C'mon Aspenpaw be happy! You're one of WindClan, not ThunderClan! You'll know what it's like to win!" Aspenpaw nodded, but she wasn't reassured one bit by Fleetpaw's words.

Closing her eyes, Aspenpaw curled up and ignored the world until she lost consciousness.

_ElinPe bIreakC_

"Wake up Aspenpaw! We're leaving soon!" A voice mewed, bringing her dreaming body to consciousness. She recognized the cat as Fleetpaw. "Aspenpaw?" He mewed again.

Aspenpaw reluctantly opened her eyes and got up, "Alright, I'm up. Let's go out." There were no other apprentices in the den, so Aspenpaw assumed they were probably training. She pushed past her friend and into the clearing, where cats were beginning to gather. As Fleetpaw came up behind her, she heard Furzepelt call them over, "Hey you two! Come over here!"

Once they got there, Owlwhisker, Fleetpaw's mentor, began speaking, "Since this is the first battle for both of you, we're just going to remind you of the tactics of battle. You don't need to kill to show your superiority, we are not rogues. You must follow either Ashfoot or Onestar's orders, and no harming kits, elders, or their medicine cat. Got that?" After they nodded, he continued, "Good, now stay still and be quiet. Onestar will divide us into patrols in a few moments.

As Owlwhisker predicted, Onestar's voice swept through the camp, "Silence! There will be two patrols, one led by me and one by Ashfoot. Leaftail, Sedgewhisker, Gorsetail, Furzepelt, and Aspenpaw will be on the second patrol. They will reinforce the first patrol. Emberfoot, Sunstrike, Owlwhisker, and Fleetpaw will join me. We need to send a message to those ThunderClan cowards! Let's go!" The group quickly split into patrols as they left the clearing, the unchosen watching from behind.

Aspenpaw felt her unease growing the farther they moved from camp. She stayed very close to Furzepelt as they entered the forest, sidestepping undergrowth as they passed. The scent of ThunderClan grew stronger the more they walked. Eventually, they came to an opening in the trees. They were on the path that led into the hollow.

Onestar raised his tail, signaling the groups to stop. He whispered, "Ashfoot's group, stay here and wait for my yowl. My group, let's go." Aspenpaw watched as Fleetpaw and the group pushed their way into the camp. After a few moments, the sounds and scents of fighting became apparent. Aspenpaw could only imagine who was getting hurt.

All of a sudden, a familiar yowl ripped through the air. Ashfoot looked back at Aspenpaw and the rest of the group and let out a battle cry. She raced down into the camp. Aspenpaw ran along with them. It was a hassle to get in, but once they were, the battle flooded her senses. She could hear blood-curling yowls of pain, she could see and smell blood on the air. It was horrible, but Aspenpaw took a deep breath and prepared to jump into the fray.

As she got ready to pounce on an unsuspecting former Clanmate, a hurtling shape slammed into her and knocked her hard into the ground. The shape slashed its claws across her face, making her yelp in pain, before pinning her down. Aspenpaw looked the cat in the eyes and realized that it was Snowpaw.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tinykit. I thought you would've died out by now," Snowpaw sneered as he began to dig his sharp claws deep into her shoulders. He laughed as she gasped in pain, "I was right, you'll never be a warrior. I feel sorry for the WindClan scum that shelter you!"

Aspenpaw couldn't bear the pain in her shoulders, but moving made it worse, so she stayed still. "Why?" She gasped, the pain making her eyelids flutter.

Snowpaw glared at her, "Why not? You attacked my sister! You threatened her! No one hurts my sister!" Aspenpaw whimpered as he dug his claws in even harder than before.

"That's enough!" A voice came from behind Snowpaw. Snowpaw and Aspenpaw looked to see Amberpaw glaring at her brother.

Snowpaw gaped at his sister, "but...but she hurt you! She deserves worse than what I'm doing!" Aspenpaw sighed in relief as his grip began to loosen. Snowpaw continued, "She's also an enemy trying to hurt our Clan!"

Amberpaw shook her head, "She never hurt anyone!" She looked pitifully at Aspenpaw, "I think she's had enough, Snowpaw! And just because we're in different Clans, doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

Snowpaw growled at his sister, "Fine!" He took his claws out and threw her to the side. "You do what you want!" He stalked back into the main battle.

Amberpaw nudged Aspenpaw, "Are you okay?" Aspenpaw groaned, her shoulders feeling as if they were on fire. Blood poured from both, an endless bloodfall that made her weaker with every passing heartbeat.

Aspenpaw finally managed to sit up, breathlessly mewing, "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to stand up, but her shoulders wouldn't work and she collapsed again.

Amberpaw frowned, "Well that's not good. You need to see Jayfeather." Amberpaw gently grabbed Aspenpaw's scruff and dragged her into her uncle's den.

Jayfeather was getting herbs ready, presumably for the wounds. He lifted his head and his sightless eyes filled with surprise. "Why is Echopaw here?" He mewed sharply, but not angrily.

Amberpaw sighed, "She's too injured to walk, she might get infected, and she's nearly unconscious, so help her." Aspenpaw wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, but the fiery pain in her shoulders filled her senses until she blacked out.

_I really should make a set line break..._

Aspenpaw weakly opened her eyes to the smell of herbs. Why am I in Kestrelflight's den? She thought to herself. However, the pain cams rushing back and she remembered where she was. There were plenty of herbs plastered over both of her shoulders. She also felt a warm presence. She turned to see Amberpaw loyally curled up next to her, her chest lightly rising and falling.

Aspenpaw tried shifting, but let out a yelp of pain, which led to Amberpaw opening her eyes. Immediately, her eyes filled with concern, and weirdly, grief. "Are you okay?" Amberpaw asked.

Aspenpaw sighed, "Better. What's wrong?" There definitely seemed to be something wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Echopaw," Amberpaw mewed, her gaze on the ground, "Foxleap's dead."

Numbness immediately filled Aspenpaw's core, "D-d...Dead?" She suddenly felt weak again. He was her ThunderClan mentor. Bright and friendly. WindClan took him away, not like with her, but forever.

Amberpaw nudged her shoulder, "It's okay, just stay here. Cinderheart probably wants to talk to you." Aspenpaw's eyes went to her nest as she thought to herself,_ They took him. They took my mentor. They took me. They took my life._

Suddenly, a warm, familiar scent filled the den. Aspenpaw looked up to see her mother standing at the entrance. Cinderheart was radiating both happiness and unease, as if she was afraid that her daughter would reject her. Cinderheart sat down next to Aspenpaw and mewed, "I'm sure you've been asked this already, but how are you? It's been two moons since I've seen you."

"I'm fine," Aspenpaw mewed, her eyes blank. She had no idea what she was going to do once she was healthy. "Why aren't I in the WindClan medicine cat den or something?"

Cinderheart smiled, "Ashfoot convinced Onestar to let you stay here. It would've been near impossible to move you with those wounds on your shoulders."

Aspenpaw looked down at the ground, "Foxleap's dead..." Grief filled her barely audible mew.

Cinderheart licked Aspenpaw's cheek, "It's alright my kit, everything will be alright." Aspenpaw just closed her eyes and leaned into her mother, warmth filling her. She felt a sense of protection she hadn't felt since she was a kit.

Cinderheart let her sit there a while before mewing, "Echopaw." Her tone was soft and calm, "You know you need to choose. It'll be easier if you choose soon, so think about it." She gently drew away and left the den, leaving Aspenpaw to think alone.

_Aspenpaw or Echopaw, Amberpaw or Hawkpaw, Onestar or Bramblestar, WindClan or ThunderClan,_ she thought to herself. After a while, she realized that the answer wasn't hard to figure out.

_I am Echopaw._

**A/N:**

**Awwwwwwwwwww! Motherly love always helps!**

**This chapter was meant to be longer, but I like it the way it is.**

**No, she will not rejoin WindClan.**

**Gingy's kit will appear next chapter. The kits are about 2 moons old now (they were born right after Echopaw joined WindClan).**

**The first plot is over. It's too sad that Foxleap is dead. I like him. Am I the only one who shipped FoxleapxDovewing?**

**Oh and if you want to, you can give me ideas for a permanent line break in your reviews.**

**Merry Easter!**


End file.
